Hades's mistake Bianca's chance
by PJ-and-the-Olympians-fan
Summary: Bianca's POV! Bianca and Percy meet and Bianca gets a quest...after coming back from the dead! Gaea is rising! Nico's missing. What'll happen next? Read and review please Flames accepted !This story is my friend's  Kayla  and mine.
1. I Come Back From the Dead

**A****/N: Okay so, this story is my friend, Kayla's and mine. She's totally awesome so most of the deas are hers. Please read and review! Give feedback!**

I Come Back From the Dead

I opened my eyes, and for a second I didn't remember anything, but then it all came crushing back. Percy, the Huntresses, my death, Nico... where am I? I was in some kind of control room. The light barely came in through the tiny window on the top of the machine. I tried to move but the effort nearly killed me…again. I groaned in pain. Somehow I managed to get myself out of the robot. Wait, I should probably explain that. In my life, I died in an automaton from the Gods' junkyard when he came after my friends and I because I had stolen a mythomagic figurine for my brother. I dragged myself to the closest shelter I could find and passed out.

My dream was like this: I saw Annabeth, the girl who had sacrificed herself, and Percy with three other people I didn't know. They where whispering urgently to each other. I could only make out a few words _huntresses…Nico…Gaea._ It confused me, but I woke up anyway. There was a dude standing over me, poking my ribs with a stick. I groaned again. The guy raised his eyebrows and showed a toothy grin. _Hmmm…he's kind of cute. Where the Hades did that come from?_ The boy looked Mexican with elfish features and wore a tool belt, orange t-shirt, and jeans. "Who are you?" I mumbled.

"Name's Leo. Leo Valdez." Replied the boy with a smirk. "And who are you?" the words came curtly out of his mouth.

"My name is Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades. Why are you in the middle of the desert? And mostly, why were you poking me with a stick?"

Leo gaped at me " Bianca Di Angelo is dead!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yep, that's me. The dead girl currently alive… " I started before I was interrupted by my friend Percy.

"Bianca! What the Hades is going on? You died! How can…Nico…. What's going on?" I shrugged. I tried to stand up but failed miserably. Before Percy could say anything, Leo leaned down and peaked me up. My stomach flipped over (in a good way if you know what I mean. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)). Percy elbowed him playfully and Leo just rolled his chocolate brown eyes, but I saw he was blushing. I realized that heat was rushing to my face as well. Percy trailed behind Leo as he carried me to a big ship with the head of a dragon- made of metal. I tensed.

"We're not going into that thing, are we?" I asked in a quavering voice. Leo snickered.

"That _thing_?" Leo said in a mockingly voice. For the first time I looked back at the other two people. Leo noticed my wondering gaze and said, "Oh, yeah, the blond dude is Jason, but we call him Sparky. He's a son of Zeus. The pretty girl with the scary knife is Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite." I suddenly felt jealous of this Piper girl, but to keep my thought focused I looked at Leo and got lost in his deep, dark eyes. Instantly I started to feel self conscious about my looks. My brown hair was a matted mess; my clothes were tattered and burned with small holes here and there.

I noticed Leo staring back. "What?" I asked sharply. He shook his head and turned away. I did as well and called, "Hey, Sparky!" to the blond guy. Leo chuckled and Jason shot him a look. Leo just shrugged with a mischievous look on his face.

"Why did you call him Sparky? That's not his name?" Leo said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "What's your problem?" I asked him. He faked a genuinely hurt expression.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" I would have punched the guy if it weren't for my injured state.

"Whatever…" I muttered and closed my eyes to meet sleep and dreams once again.

I hate demigod dreams. They are often more than just dreams, trying to tell us something that's going to happen in the future or is happening at the moment in some other place. Either way, they are important. This time, I was in the middle of a valley. _So, _I heard, _it worked… _The singsong voice made me shiver. "What do you want from me?" I shouted into the air at the voice. The odd thing was that I knew who it was. Gaea. I heard a low chuckle and everything faded.

I am Considered a Threat

I woke in a metal room, and for a panicking moment, I thought that I was still in the robot. But then I realized I had my head on something soft and warm. I looked up to see Leo who was asleep with his mouth half open. I bit my lip to stop a laugh from escaping my mouth. We were alone in some kind of self-steering pilot room. I found that I could move my arms and legs but I realized I didn't want to. I looked up again and saw Leo looking at me. I was probably blushing, but I didn't care.

"Hey," he whispered. I grinned and waved. Then I thought, _Stupid! You don't wave at people when they're right next to you! _"Come on," he said, standing up. "We need to check in with the others back at camp." I followed him out of the control room as the ship lurched downward.

I saw Annabeth hand Leo something as we came together in the corridor- maybe a hat? A door opened and I saw the amazing Camp Half Blood. Leo snapped me out of my stare. "Here," he said and gave me a Yankees baseball cap. I frowned.

"What do I do with this?" I asked. He placed it on my head. I looked down, and found that I couldn't see my body. I felt Leo slip his hand into mine.

"So I won't lose you. Oh, and by the way, I liked it better when I could actually see you." I felt myself blush and was glad for my invisibility.

"Hey guys, could you stop flirting for a second and come on! Chiron is waiting," Percy cut in and my glorious moment vanished.

We started walking to the big building that I had seen on my brief visit here. As we approached, campers started murmuring and gathered around the group. Leo pulled me closer to him. My heart leaped. Percy held the door open for us, and as I stepped in lights flipped on. "Bianca, Chiron is in that room," he whispered, gesturing to a door.

"You're not coming with me- err- I mean- not any of you?" I asked in a panicked voice. Leo shook his head and prodded me on the back, signifying that I should go. I took an uneasy step away from him and glanced back at Leo. Then I walked the rest of the way to the door, and opened it. I removed the hat.

"Bianca?" I heard. It was a man's voice, but I nodded into the room. "Sit down, child," the voice commanded softly. I pulled out a chair and sat, still unwilling to meet the man's eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked, losing his clam tone.

I shrugged. "Beats me…" was all I could get out of my mouth. I hesitantly looked up. It was the centaur that had watched the game of capture the flag. "Where's Nico?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject. Chiron waved the question away as if it was a stupid thing to ask.

"Bianca, I don't know why you're here, but I think you need to lead a quest. It's the only way to find out." He said in a serious manner. I raised an eyebrow.

"_What?" _I answered smartly. "Another one?" Chiron's eyes met mine for a second, and I saw that they were full of sadness and guilt. He reached into a file and handed me a slip of paper.

"This will guide you. Now, pick two people to accompany you, but they can only be one of the people in that room," he explained, gesturing to yet another door. "Go." He commanded, and I did.

When I walked into the room, it was in chaos. Percy and Jason were trying to shout over each other, while Piper and Leo were arm-wrestling. Annabeth was just sitting back in her seat, watching the whole thing go down. When Percy and Jason saw me, they stopped. Piper forced Leo's arm onto the table and shouted, "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Then they all turned their attention to me.

"Uh, hi guys… I'm supposed to lead a quest now…" I said. Nobody moved a muscle. With that I cleared my throat. The room erupted into bursts of shouts and whatnot. The only person who didn't do so was Annabeth who shook her head. "SHUT UP!" I screamed into the room. Silence fell over like a blanket on a cold winter day. I turned my attention to the slip of paper that Chiron had given to me.

**Bianca,**

**I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. You need to find the doors of death where Gaea has imprisoned me. You'll know what to do when the time comes.**

**Nico**

I glanced from the note to the silent crowd around me. "Can someone explain this to me?" I asked. Annabeth came up and snatched the paper from my hand. She skimmed it.

"Ummm… Bianca there's nothing written here." She looked at me with genuine concern in her gray eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked down at the paper, but my brother's scrawled message wasn't there anymore. "Uh- never mind. It's- uh- nothing."

Annabeth shook her head and sat back down. "OK, so now you need to choose two people," she told me. I looked around the room. To me the choice seemed obvious.

"Percy and Leo, do you guys want to come with me?" I asked, trying to act like it was no big deal.

Leo nodded as soon as I said his name. Percy on the other hand glanced at Annabeth. She nodded her consent. "OK. I'm in," he said. I smiled and looked around the room. Then a sudden thought came to me.

"Why did I need to come here invisible?" I asked, completely confused. Percy glanced at Jason. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "You're supposed to be dead, Bianca. We've put you on the camp's threat list, even if I don't know why," he explained in a dull voice. I grabbed a chair for support. I suddenly felt light-headed.

Then Leo was steadying me. "Come on. You need a place to sleep for the night." I nodded in my daze and followed him, not caring when the cap was placed on my head again. The odd thing was that I wasn't feeling out-of-sorts because I _was a threat. _I was feeling this way because I knew _why _I was on the threat list.

**Dan dan dan...**

**Haha. I'll update the next chapters like about...as soon as i stop writing :D**

**THANKS!**


	2. I Nearly Blow up the Washington Monument

I Nearly Blow up the Washington Monument

Something that I never got to show off to anyone before I died was my speed. I am incredibly fast- no joke. So, when I lived in D.C., we (Nico and I) went to visit the Washington Monument. Doesn't it look like a giant ice cream cone? There's absolutely nothing special about it!

Anyway, we were just looking up at the sculpture when I got antsy. I had ran up to the thing and- I don't know what on earth I was thinking- started to climb up it. I could hear Nico yelling at me to get down, but I honestly didn't care. I had seen something at the top- something that could destroy everyone. I couldn't let these innocent people die.

With my speed, I made it there in ten minutes. There was a man- actually, now that I look back on the awful moment I don't think he was really a man- placing a huge device on the tip. "What are you doing?" I had asked as if little girls climbed the Washington Monument everyday. He had smiled at me as if he had expected this to happen.

"I'm blowing up the monument," he answered as if he was talking about brushing his teeth. I smiled back at him, just to confuse the stranger.

"No you're not," I told him. The man shook his head and let out a deep laugh that frightened me, though I didn't show it.

Then he cleared his throat. "You are just as brave as your father told me you were. If you don't want me to, then try to stop me," he taunted. This surprised me.

"M-my father?" I asked. _He knew my dad? But… why would he talk about me to a blows-up-monuments guy? Something's wrong about this man…_I looked up at them man then downwards to where Nico was. The man was watching me cautiously. I was starting to get mad at him for some reason I didn't know… he just had this aura that made me want to start yelling at him. "So? What about my father? How do you know him?" I asked defiantly, staring him down.

He looked at me with a bit more anger in his eyes, "If I were you I'd watch how I talk to people. Some may not be as forgiving as I am of rudeness, but I respect your braveness." I noticed he had a military hairstyle. He wore leather clothes and combat boots. "My name is Ares by the way. Your name is Bianca right?"

I nodded. _Wait… did he say Ares? _ "Um…Ares, like the war dude right?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"You have no idea. Well, go back to your brother, he's getting worried… and tell your father I said hi."

"Ok. Wait. No! I'm not letting you explode the Washington Monument!" I exclaimed. _This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. _He smirked.

"You are a hopeless mortal. Now flee- or else," he told me. I frowned. _Who still used that word? _

"OK, dude. I am a citizen of the U.S.A.! Are you? I don't think gods count," I taunted as an easy grin spread across my face.

"OK! THAT'S IT! I'M FED UP WITH YOU AND YOUR SMART-MOUTH ATTITUDE!" he screamed and pointed a finger at me. I stood rooted to the cement in shock. Then he placed his hands on the huge device and pressed a button. Without thinking, I launched myself at Ares. Apparently this took him by surprise because he didn't swat me away as soon as I hit him.

"You… little… BRAT!" he screamed between panicky breaths. I stood up and eyed the device. I almost laughed when I saw the clearly labeled ABORT button.

"I can't believe this! You're scared of an eleven-year-old?" I taunted as the grin spread across my confident face.

"OH! YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!" he yelled and ran at me like a bull. At the last second I sidestepped and threw myself towards the machine.

"Not today, Ares!" I screamed and hit the cancel button, but not before it went off. "Crap!" I hissed at myself. Nothing was happening though.

"Great job, kid! You passed the test, but trust me. Much worse things await you after you die- oops… Did I say die? I meant… Bye!" Ares said and dissolved, leaving me to ponder what he had said. I was going to die and then bad things were going to happen? I steadied my breathing and returned to the task at hand- getting off the building.

"Bianca!" I could hear Nico yelling, "Get down!" I looked over the side of the monument and saw fire fighters gathering at the foot of it.

"Jump down, little girl!" someone called through a bullhorn. I shook my head. My worst fear in the entire world was the free-fall sensation. There had to be another way. I glanced at the bomb and saw a parachute draped over it. I walked over and read a note from Ares that said, "GREAT JOB- SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE! ~ARES." I took the parachute and strapped it on as if I'd done it a billion times. Then I hurled myself off the building.

Leo gives me a Present

That night Leo let me sleep in the Hephaestus cabin because the Hades cabin was under construction. Oddly, I didn't have any dreams. When I woke up Leo was getting dressed- he didn't have his shirt on. I noticed he had an eight-pack and blushed for the fact that I was examining him. "Hey Bianca! What's up? The sky, I know…" he exclaimed and laughed at his own joke. Then he noticed he didn't have his shirt on. "Oh…"

"It's fine," I told him a bit too quickly. "I mean- uh- I don't really care… It's not like I was watching you or anything." Leo rolled his eyes with a grin painted on his face.

"Right. Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded, but remembered Ares and flushed. I sat up and put my face in my hands. I started crying and heard Leo approach me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, It's OK," he whispered. That made me sob even harder.

"NO IT'S NOT! My brother is missing! I'm supposed to be dead! I have to lead a quest that might kill us all! I'm a threat because-" I cut myself off. I was not going to tell him.

"You know why you're a threat?" he asked incredulously. I shook my head and nodded at the same time, which looked pretty weird but who cares.

I sniffed and made my decision. "Ares gave me a test. He nearly blew up the Washington Monument and I had to stop him, OK? Now leave me alone," I explained. Then I heard Leo stand up and walk away.

Then he came back. "Will this make you feel better?" he asked solemnly and put something around my neck. I looked up into a mirror and saw a beautiful necklace on me. It was silver with a single red crystal heart.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH LEO!" I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "I LO- I mean I like you a lot!" I recovered. He sat there paralyzed and touched the spot where I kissed him.

"I am never washing my face again," he murmured to himself. I laughed. Then my stomach growled. "Let's go eat breakfast!" he said enthusiastically. Then I frowned.

"Leo, I can't show my face! And if I put on the cap people are going to think there's a ghost or something!" I told him.

He grinned. "Leave that to me."

As I ate Leo stared at me. "Whuivit?" I asked through a mouthful. He chuckled in a daze.

"Ah… She's so cute when she eats," he murmured when he thought I couldn't hear him. As I laughed he flushed. "Oh- you- uh- heard that… uh… I think I'll just..."

"Where's Percy? When do we start our quest?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I was leading a quest.

"Oh… we're- uh- leaving in an hour… By the way, Annabeth told me that you need to meet her on the beach," he said, trying desperately to recover.

I got up and grabbed the Yankees baseball cap. "See you in an hour!" I called as I put on the cap and left the cabin. Then I started off to the beach. Annabeth was waiting there and once she felt me tap her on the shoulder she told me to take the cap off. I did.

"So… You like Leo?" she asked, getting straight to the point. That took me by surprise.

"Pft… What? NO! Why would you think that?" I asked in a small storm. She rolled her eyes.

"Denial! That's what I said when people asked me about Percy. Look where I am now," she said with a grin. I looked away from her and to the sea. "This is where I come when I need to think, you know? The sea reminds me of Percy, even if I didn't know it when he first came to camp. I come here to clear my mind ever since…"

"You really love him don't you?" I asked her to change the subject, but also a little curious. They seemed to like each other so much, to have a connection…

"I-Yeah. I do." She said. "I really do. He's perfect! He's handsome, funny, incredibly loyal, brave…"

"I get it. I just wish I could find my prince charming like that."

"Which comes back to my original topic. You still haven't answered my question." She said.

"What? Yes, I did!" I answered.

"No. You didn't answer it with the truth." She said as a matter of fact.

"Fine! I LIKE HIM! There are you happy?" I exclaimed. She looked at me and smirked. _Oh gods! What have I done? _"Please don't tell anyone!" She kept looking at me, then, before she answered, I noticed her gaze at something behind me.

"Uh- Hi-um- Are you ready to go Bianca?" Leo said. I noticed he still looked a little embarrassed from the morning's event. I looked back at Annabeth and she smiled at me with knowing eyes. I told him I was coming and turned back to Annabeth.

"Please. Remember not to tell anyone…about…you know." I whispered.

"I promise not to tell anybody except Percy. You know I can't keep secrets from him, I never could!" she replied truthfully.

"Fine. But only him! And if he tells anyone, especially Leo, I swear, I won't hesitate on killing him."


	3. We Wreck a Perfectly Good Car

We Wreck a Perfectly Good Car

I was sandwiched in between Percy and Leo. Leo had done the classic "Ladies first" move after shoving Percy in so he could sit next to me. "Any idea where you want me to take you folks?" the driver had asked.

I frowned. Nico's letter didn't say anything about location. I took it out of my pocket just to make sure.

**Rhode Island**

Those were the only two words written there. "Rhode Island," I answered calmly. The man nodded and revved the engine before speeding off for the double we were promising to pay him.

Leo yawned with a stretch and put his arm around me. I grinned because now that I had admitted to Annabeth that I liked Leo, it just seemed more… real. I liked Leo. Percy was laughing quietly to himself. Annabeth must have told him. I shot him a look that said_, "I will kill you." _He stopped laughing.

"So… What's in Rhode Island?" Leo asked probably just to break the silence. I shrugged.

"Well, Nico… I mean… Chiron! Yeah that's it. He told me to. He did… This paper isn't magic or anything!" I stuttered, forgetting that my brother may be… dead.

Leo nodded as Percy raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure what's in Rhode Island? Than we may as well be running into a giant around the next corner if 'you're not sure.' Yeesh, Bianca!" Percy said.

I started muttering a bunch of curses to Percy and me. How could I have been so frickin' stupid? "LOOK, DUDE! It's not her fault! They're keeping her in the shadows! I think that there's something bigger behind this whole Gaea and Bianca picture. That's what you have seemed to overlook!" Leo shouted at Percy in my defense.

"L-Leo, that's brilliant! There _is _something odd about this entire situation," I exclaimed. Leo blushed.

"You… You think I'm brilliant?" he asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes. He could be so ignorant sometimes.

"Of course I do- but," I told him before getting cut off again in a little "woohoo" moment. "But look at the big picture! There's something more about this… Something odd… What were you guys doing in the desert anyway? Why were you in Arizona and particularly in the spot where I... died?" There was a pause where Percy and Leo exchanged glances.

"We were doing some research. We kind of need Nico more than you think in the next stage of the war," Percy answered. I cocked my head in confusion. "He needs to help us stop Gaea, and now since he's hanging with her, he has some valuable information," he explained. I shook my head in wonder.

"That's a load of crap, dude," I said to him. "What the hell is going on? You and I both know that what you just said is not true," I continued. Percy glared at me, but Leo was the one to speak next.

"Bianca, it's really complicated right now. All we know is that Nico said you chose to begin another life. We believed that," he said delicately. That triggered a nerve. I felt my face go red in fury.

"STOP CHANGING THE FRICKIN' SUBJECT, GUYS!" I screamed into the car, making the tires squeal. I hated not being included in something, especially if it had to do with my brother because he was the only family I had left. I didn't want to lose him.

It was so aggravating that I barely noticed that the car had squealed to a stop. Leo was looking at Percy in confusion. "Hey dude! What's with the hold-up?" he called into the driver's seat. There was no answer. My anger slowly melted away in the storm of confusion that had just come upon me.

Suddenly, the vehicle rocked back and forth, sending me on Leo's lap. Despite his obvious fear and confusion, he blushed and let out and breathy laugh.

Percy was cursing like a sailor. We climbed through the cracked window and discovered that the car was on its side. Three monsters that I couldn't place weren't on the other side of it. We all crouched down. I heard the shattering pf glass. "They're not in here, boss!" one of them said, clearly shocked.

"Idiots! You've let them escape! Gaea will punish both of you gravely. You heard her orders, 'Get me the son of Poseidon,'" another one screeched.

There was a pause when Percy looked at me with an expression that suggested he was terrified at the moment. "Search! Find them!" the same one commanded. Now was the time to fight or run for our lives. A glance at my friends told me to beat them to death. I reached for my arrows. Percy leaped over the car, screaming a sort of battle cry with his sword raised.

I loaded my bow and took out the one who had checked the car easily. Percy stabbed the leader in its state of shock and it turned to dust. Leo had been slower, bumping his head on the side mirror and having to rub at a bump. The third one who looked to be like some sort of snake creature lunged at me. I didn't have a knife or anything so there was nothing I could do to deflect the bite. Pain erupted in my shoulder because I didn't register the fact that I was being attacked quickly enough. Leo's head popped up.

His hands were on fire. I didn't realized that my knees had buckled and I was clutching the bite. The snake reared back to attack me again. "You need to have sssome sssense, girl!" she hissed before launching herself at me. I was too dazed to move so she sunk her venomous teeth into my right thigh. I groaned through gritted teeth. Percy had come out of his initial shock and began to run towards the snake when it dropped down and turned to dust. Leo triumphantly stood over it with a grin.

I moaned. Percy's eyes locked with mine as I curled up into a ball on the asphalt. I already lay in a small pool of blood. Then they were both pouring nectar and ambrosia onto my shoulder and thigh. I sighed in the bliss of my wound healing and hopefully getting the poison out of it. I let my eyes close and I think I slipped into unconsciousness because when I opened them again I was laying on a bed of moss.

As far as I could tell, I was alone in the woods. Where were Percy and Leo? I tried to sit up, but my aching shoulder made that impossible. How long had I been out? Just as I began to panic, I saw Percy leisurely striding towards me. "Percy," I croaked, finding out my voice was raw.

"Hey Bianca. How's your thigh and shoulder?" he asked gently. I shrugged. This made me groan through my gritted teeth. "Not good... Uh... Leo's going to be here soon with donuts and like medical stuff for you," he continued.

I love donuts. "How... How long have I been out?" I stuttered. Percy looked up as if in thought. He let out a sigh.

"About two days now... We're in Connecticut now. Should be in Rhode Island tomorrow... if we're lucky. See, there's been quite a lot of monsters lately. It's kind of odd that those dudes stayed down," he explained.

My head still felt fuzzy, so it was a blessing when I saw a glimpse of Leo through the trees. "Leo!" I called.

"Oh gods! Bianca! You're awake!" he yelled and started running towards our little camp. "Hey, dude," he panted to Percy once he had arrived. "I gots the donuts! Like twelve of them for three people. Ha ha ha!" he added. I desperately needed one. I tried to reach for a cinnamon one with my uninjured arm, but it didn't work. I had to sit up.

They both saw my predicament, and started to work me so that I was leaning against the tree. Leo stopped every time I groaned, so basically, it was just Percy. Once it was done my face was coated in sweat. "Hand me that cinnamon, will you?" I asked. Leo gave me it. I took a bite, and it tasted heavenly. I also realized I hadn't eaten in days. Next, he passed me a cup of coffee. I added sugar by using my teeth and setting down the cup. I was quite resourceful.

Leo treated the bites with medicine and then wrapped them in bandages. It helped, but after I already saw they were turning red. That was not very reassuring. Percy cringed for me and we all devoured our donuts. I took out the paper and found it blank. I was becoming used to the pain emanating from my shoulder and thigh. "Oh gods! Seriously! OMG! Chiron sent us a message! Percy read it! OMG! You're going to freak," Leo exclaimed as he finished his last donut. Percy's expression didn't change as he took out a note.

He cleared his throat. "Bianca. I am sorry I was a bit sketchy on the details of your quest the other day, but I have been suffering from great stress. It is with great regret that I have concluded, you do not exist, but Hades is sending an apparition of you to mount even higher on my stress. I am sending this letter to Percy and Leo in hopes that they will come back to Camp Half Blood. I'm sorry you died, Bianca. It was all my fault for telling the junkyard monster to crush whoever is brave enough. I'm so, so sorry. -Chiron."

We were all silent for a moment as that sank in. " I EXIST!" I shouted, making my head spin. Percy nodded and I think there were actual tears in his eyes.

"Bianca, the question is: do you really exist? We've all been very-" he was cut off as his terrified expression abruptly turned to something beyond me. Then, the brave, legendary Percy Jackson's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.


	4. We Aren't Nominated for a Grammy Award

We Aren't Nominated for a Grammy Award

I woke up to Leo shaking Percy. I'd passed out? Leo was screaming, "PERCY! HELLO! IT'S LEO! ANSWER ME!" How had I slept though this? I couldn't feel my shoulder any more. That was most certainly a bad thing. Percy was in the same position I had left him.

"Um... Leo? Are you OK?" I asked. Leo turned toward me and threw his arms around me. What on Earth was going on? His body started shaking and I realized that was because he was crying. "Leo, what's going on?"

After a few more minutes of this, he pulled back and his face was wet. "I thought you were dead. You just fell over a had this blank expression on your face, and there was no light in your eyes. Percy is just passed out," he explained with sniffs every now and then.

Just then, Percy yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes and murmured, "Thank the Gods." In a second, he was wrapping his arms around me saying, "I'm sorry, Bianca. You were right. You do exist." Oh, joy.

"Percy, what happened to make you change your mind?" I asked with a stony expression. I was still mad at him.

He looked around. After he was satisfied with what he saw, he pulled us into a little huddle and whispered, "Gaea told me. She told me you existed, and that it was her who set you free." This was news. We were all silent for a moment.

"Dude. Why was Gaea talking to you?" Leo asked with a little smile on his face like he didn't believe him. Understandable.

Percy rubbed his eyes, still looking tired, and muttered something under his breath. Probably something like, "Good for nothing, son of a-" because his muttering was cut off. A siren was sounding and things were appearing. Monsters. Surrounding us. Percy and Leo stood up, but I remained on the ground. My thigh was still in agonizing pain. I grabbed the low branch of a tree, and heaved myself up. I stood on one leg, the other being dragged helplessly behind behind me.

Leo grabbed my hand and whispered to Percy and me, "We have no chance. We have to run." I looked at him.

"You don't seriously expect me to run, do you?" I asked. His face flushed, but Percy picked me up like I was a baby. "Thanks," I murmured.

"We'll switch off, OK? On my count. One. Two. Three!" Percy said and we were off. Leo ignited his fists and Percy drew his sword. we barreled through a cluster of monsters and they were so shocked that we'd ran that they just stood there. Heh heh heh. Stupid monsters. After a few minutes of running, Percy stopped and traded me to Leo. I felt so useless. _Bianca. You need to treat those with nectar and ambrosia. You're going to die if you don't. By the way, this is Nico. In case you wanted to know._ What the heck? Nico talking to me in my head. I must've been hallucinating, but the nectar and ambrosia thing was a good idea.

We stopped running at the edge of the forest and Leo set me down. "I need nectar and ambrosia," I said, my voice coming off as weak. Percy nodded and after that was over and done, I felt stronger. We walked out of the trees and to a bus stop where, conveniently, a bus was just pulling up to. Percy and Leo ran as I limped far behind them. At least I could walk. They held the door open for me and helped me find a seat near them.

I was crammed in next to Percy with Leo in the seat in front of us. I gritted my teeth as I was pushed against the side of the bus. Owwwww... I forced myself to look out the window and saw no monsters in pursuit. Odd. They should've been out of their shock for a while now, which made me think they were plotting a different way to get us. Oh, that was it, wasn't it. They were saving their energy for something worse. The thought sent a painful shudder through me. My shoulder hurt again. I cringed as the bus went over a bump. Percy put his hand on my good shoulder to steady me. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He just nodded. I could tell he missed Annabeth. It must've been hard for him to be separated from her for so long. I sighed. Leo glanced back at me and gave me a crooked grin. "Bianca. Hey. Guess what?" he said. I raised an eyebrow. He pulled out what looked to be a bullhorn and said, "It's a bullhorn!" I laughed. Leo could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Dude, let me see that," Percy said, grinning, and snatched the bullhorn. He turned it on. Wondering what he would say, I waited patiently for him to figure it out. "ABCDEFGHIJK ELEMENENO PQRSTUVWXY AND Z!" he screamed into the bullhorn. We were all cracking up. Some of the people who were standing on the bus just fell over, they were so startled. Others just gaped at us.

Someone in an expensive looking suit piped up and said, "Now, who wouldn't nominate that for an award." He leaned over and extended his hand. "I'm on the Grammy Award nominations board, an sir, you have a lot of talent!" I glanced at Leo who was still laughing. Percy shook his hand, smiling.

"Thank you sir," he responded. The man beamed as the entire bus gaped at him. I stifled a laugh.

The man now addressed the rest of the bus. "Would anyone vote for this boy in the Grammy Awards?" There was a pause.

"NO!" everyone said, and we all laughed, not knowing what on earth this guy was up to. He looked disappointed and sighed, saying he was sorry to Percy.

I woke up. Percy glanced at me and asked, "How'd you sleep?"

I yawned and grinned, remembering my odd dream that had seemed so real. "You didn't get nominated for a Grammy Award."

Percy raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "Hey Leo. Do you have a bullhorn in your backpack?" I asked. Leo turned around (FYI- We were still on the bus I had dozed off on).

His eyes widened. "WHOA! How'd you know that?" he responded. I chuckled and looked out the window as the bus rolled to a stop. There was the man in my dreams who'd offered Percy an award. Huh... Wait a minute? To my horror, the man got on the bus and sat in the seat behind me. As he passed us, he flashed me a wicked grin. What was going on?


	5. The Man in The Suit

The Man in the Suit

I tensed. He knew I'd dreamed about him... somehow... "Bianca? You look sick." I whipped my head around to see the man looking at me with a concerned crease in his forehead and a smile on his lips. Slowly, Percy and Leo turned around, too. We were all silent as we surveyed each other. "So, Bianca? These are your friends? Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez? I expect more of you," he said, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

I gritted my teeth. "What do you want... d-er-dude?" I asked. Percy glanced at me, but when he heard the guy start to cackle, he turned his attention back to him. I knew who he was. I knew who he was. Oh Gods. I knew him.

"I think you should know that, Bianca," he said through laughter. Why on Earth was he laughing? Didn't he know what had happened to my brother? Of course, he'd always liked me better, but what gave him the nerve to laugh?

Leo frowned and growled, "Answer her question. And while you're at it, explain who you are."

"Oh, Bianca can tell you both those things," he responded. Crap. Percy and Leo both looked at me.

I kept my gaze on the man in the suit. "Could you please tell them, daddy?" I asked innocently. My friends gaped at me and I batted my eyelashes like I was a little girl again. Hades melted. I was such a Daddy's Little Girl.

"OK, sweetie. I'm here to warn you. Gaea has bad things in mind for you. Really bad things. Oh, and boys. Please tell Bianca what you were doing in the desert," Dad said and then burst into flames, disappearing. There was silence as the mortals glanced around murmuring something about burning food. They were so clueless. Ha-ha-ha.

I smiled at my companions as if nothing had happened and looked forward. "Bee. On. Kuh," Percy finally stuttered. I beamed at him.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked pouting at the end there. He just stared at me in awe.

He blinked and mumbled, "We were looking for you. We were looking for your body to... dispose of. We were on our way back from Camp Jupiter. Annabeth pointed out that it was kind of disrespectful to leave you out there, rotting. Leo found you and you didn't look dead so he started poking you and you freaking opened your eyes. I think I peed myself when I saw you. You were dead, and I'd let you die..." I was silent and turned to the window. I saw nothing special outside, now. Percy had gone all quiet. Serves him right for trying to burn me. Serves him right for letting me die... No. That wasn't fair. I'd made that decision on my own.

I thought about Ares. Blah, blah, blah, he was right. A strand of hair fell into my face and I preoccupied myself by blowing it up and letting it fall, tickling my face. I hated myself for letting Percy and Leo get caught up in this. I was supposed to be dead and that was that.

_You really should show some respect, girl. Gratitude would be nice, too. You owe it to your brother. _I jumped and grabbed Percy's elbow. "What happened, Bianca?" he asked nervously. I fervently glanced at him and Leo. Leo was wishing he was next to me.

"I-I-I-Gaea-I-I-" I stuttered. Percy wrapped his arms around me. I had begun to shake uncontrollably.

"She talked to you?" he whispered. I nodded and wrapped my one good arm around him, beginning to cry. He murmured reassuring things to me until I was all cried out and Leo was coughing fakely. We pulled away from each other.

Leo had on a placid expression. "It's our stop," he said. I nodded and sniffed, standing up shakily. Leo took this as an opportunity to wrap his arm around me for support. I rolled my eyes, but I still needed him. My thigh just couldn't take it. We made it outside and I noticed the sign in the distance. I squinted to read it.

WELCOME TO RHODE ISLAND


End file.
